


50

by Damcyans



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damcyans/pseuds/Damcyans
Summary: 50 Sentence challenge of the Rufus/Tseng pairing.





	50

 

  
**School**

  
Rufus slid into the car with bruised knees and leaves in his hair after taking a tumble during basketball, and swore Tseng to never to mention it again.

 

**Change**

  
Rufus wondered, when it was that Tseng's abrupt bursts of laughter had died into chuckles so dry they cracked.

 

**Comfort**

  
Tseng might've thought he was good at hiding things, but Rufus knew better than to let him carry the weight by himself.

   
**Frown**

  
Tseng had seen Rufus' frown grow from that of a rebellious teenager, to that of a man who knew he had to make things right. 

 

**Amusement**

  
In the heights of Gaea's Cliff, Rufus hid a smile behind his hand at the sight of Tseng's long hair getting swept against his face like a whip.

 

**Embarrassment**

  
The only time Tseng had seen Rufus so embarrassed was when he was changing the bandages on his wounds, and he flinched and giggled at the touch of his cold fingers. 

 

**Honest**

  
Rufus' honesty was most disarming to Tseng, who too often hid everything behind barred doors and windows.

 

**White**

  
Tseng had always wanted to try on Rufus' jacket, but never had the nerve to ask such a thing, until he threw it on by accident after oversleeping on a Friday morning.

 

**Confrontation**

  
Tseng was sharp to argue against Rufus' pettiness, yet both men were too calm to go past bickering that seemed so childish to others.

 

**Shot**

  
The first time Rufus stepped between Tseng and a bullet, he realized that he wasn't the only one in love.

 

**Reverberate**

 

Tseng couldn't hide the upturn of his lips after hearing Rufus pronounce his name right on the first try. 

 

**Unexpected**

  
No one believed Reno, when he told the others that he saw Tseng and Rufus high-five each other one afternoon.

 

**Bodyguard**

  
Tseng couldn't help but scoff every time someone said no one had ever seen Rufus cry or bleed.

 

**Obvious**

  
Elena couldn't understand why everyone laughed at her, when she asked which one of them would wear white on their wedding day.

 

**Advice**

  
It was Rufus, who told Tseng to not let others suffer from his personal bitterness.

 

**Grown**

 

Every time Tseng visited Rufus in Junon he had gotten a little bit more tall, and a little bit more cocky about it. 

 

**Unwind**

  
Rufus knew he had seen everything when he witnessed Tseng scream his lungs out to the depths of Cosmo Canyon.

 

**Surprise**

  
When Tseng leaned in for a kiss one uneventful noon, Rufus felt all of his defenses melt into a stupefied smile.

 

**Lifestream**

  
When Tseng felt the earth underneath him tremble, he wondered how long it would be until he'd see Rufus again.

 

**Understanding**

  
Rufus waited patiently for Tseng outside of Aerith's house after her passing, and surrounded by the flowers and light he caught a glimpse of what Tseng had felt for her.

 

**Worry**

  
Tseng hoped Rufus wouldn't give him heart palpitations every time he revealed his plans.

 

**Confess**

  
When it came to telling each other how they felt, even Rufus' facade faltered under the knowing gaze Tseng gave him.

 

**Telepathy**

  
Something mastered between two loyal men, whether it was just a quiet request to make more tea or a decision made in a split-second before facing danger.

 

**Equip**

 

Tseng and Rufus switched their Materia around like trading cards.

 

**Conversation**

  
Tseng had always thought he was more of a listener, but with Rufus he noticed how much he really wanted to speak.

 

**Glance**

  
It was an usual occurrence for Tseng and Rufus to exchange looks with each other, each time the Turks started their report after something had exploded. 

 

**Promise**

  
What Tseng didn't know about Rufus was that he too, had long ago promised to keep the other safe.

 

**Fortitude**

  
Anyone else would have moved out of the way when Rufus got angry, but Tseng stood still as a mountain.

 

**Remembrance**

 

Rufus' gaze held something very tender, when he watched Tseng tie the ribbon that had fallen out of Marlene's hair back to her light brown braid.

 

**Proud**

  
When Rufus rushed past him regardless of danger, he knew he was nothing like his father.

 

**Children**

  
Tseng and Rufus were unsure whether to laugh or cry when Reno mentioned the others think of them as parents for the Turks.

 

**Physical**

  
Rufus gained a whole new appreciation for shoulder blades when Tseng tied his hair up. 

 

**Blueprints**

  
Tseng caught a glimpse of plans for a house on Rufus' desk, and had himself hide a grin behind his hand at the sight of a shared room for the two.

 

**Trust**

  
Rufus knew he would be all right, as long as he had Tseng in his peripheral vision.

 

**Joke**

  
When the Turks got them a room at the Honey Bee Inn, no one expected them to actually go.

 

**Survival**

  
When Rufus' laughter died down after his near-death experience, he wondered if even Tseng would've cracked a laugh seeing him plummet through a chute.

 

**Cards**

  
The long days at Kalm were spent between two bluffers, who were both equally hard to read.

 

**First**

  
Rufus never told even Tseng, that he had been his first kiss at the age of fifteen, when they had accidentally knocked heads during training.

 

**Team**

  
It would be easy for either of them to give up, but the unspoken strength they gave each other always prevailed.

 

**Overtime**

  
Rude knew the meeting would stretch on for longer than it was supposed to, once Tseng and Rufus got caught in one of their mental staredowns.

 

**Vulnerable**

  
Rufus didn't mind losing control to the man he trusted with his life.

 

**Bond**

  
The first time Rufus felt he had bonded with Tseng was when they made up an inside joke about Heidegger's laugh.

 

 **Gravity**  
  
Tseng had fallen under Rufus' gravitational pull long before he had even realized it. 

 

**Victory**

  
The soft pump of his fist that Tseng allowed himself after a win inspired Rufus to twirl his gun. 

 

**Goodbye**

  
Rufus stood over the confirmation of Tseng's existence on this earth, and left a bouquet of flowers under the carving of his name. 

 

**Tired**

  
In the dim light of the early morning Tseng spared no shame leaning against his shoulder, and smiling as the weight of Rufus' head landed on his.

 

**Trauma**

  
When Tseng was the only one after the Meteor who showed no signs of being tired, Rufus knew he had it the hardest.

 

**Lie**

  
The only time Rufus ever lied to Tseng was when he claimed to have not saved the Turks for his sake.

 

**Hilarious**

  
They found that laughing at Reno, Elena and Rude's reports was much easier than being disappointed with them.

 

**Longevity**

 

The only constant they had ever known was with each other. 

 

 


End file.
